


Strikesgiving'20

by eticatka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Allergies, Barclay's POV, Bedtime Stories, Birthday Presents, Cats, Children, Cormoran Strike's Birthday, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fish & Chips, Fluff, Gen, Help, Holding Hands, Hungry Strike, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Jewelry, Not Sharing Food, Strikesgiving | Cormoran Strike November 2020 Event, Surveillance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family matters, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: I've decided I'd try myself in this one as well! This time, I'll make it a single multi-chaptered work, and maybe even keep to the order of the prompts!The chapters will not be connected unless specified.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Lucy & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Sam Barclay & Robin Ellacott
Comments: 172
Kudos: 92
Collections: Strikesgiving 2020





	1. Close the Door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on something so obvious that it's almost canon.

“Close the door,” Strike instructed, as the two of them exited the office. “Do you notice anything, er, unusual?”

She did. The plate with the agency’s name, which Robin got so used to that she stopped paying attention to it, now read:

**Cormoran B. Strike**

**&**

**Robin V. Ellacott**

**Private Investigating Services**

“Happy birthday, partner.” Robin stood, mersmerised and speechless, while Strike pulled her in a hug and kissed her cheek.

Then she noticed the plate had now a kind of a logo: two birds, a robin and a cormorant, were holding the ampersand. It looked stylish, even though a little asymmetric.

“Thanks, partner,” she finally managed. “You know, it looks more like a wedding invitation.”

“Can’t see anything in common,” Strike grinned, reaching into his pocket for a small box with the main birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I used all possible stereotypes here, including the birds! I just couldn't help it... :)
> 
> Thanks to @hidetheteaspoons for the prompt list!


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barclay lends a helping hand.
> 
> *rating change because of the language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't stop speculating on this story - here comes a prequel to the ["Do You Live Alone?"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994083) series.
> 
> 100 words this time!

“Barclay, I need a favour.”

“Anything, boss. You alright?”

He was not, judging by his voice.

“Can you take me to A&E? Seems I’ve injured the bloody leg.”

“How the fuck did you injure it at the office? A man of many talents!”

“I’ll tell you later. Can you _please_ drive me?”

“Sure. Where are you?”

“Denmark Street, downstairs.”

“Hang in there.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He heard Strike chuckling. “Hope you arrive before Robin finds out.”

_Why the fuck is he worried about Robing finding out?”_

“And not a word to Robin, OK?”

“Come on, she’ll find out anyway!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial plan was to write about Robin spraining her ankle and Strike coming for help, but this prompt fit so well in my old story, I just couldn't help it!
> 
> Since it's Barclay's POV, I allowed myself to write his lines in regular English, because it's how he means it to sound!


	3. I Feel Like I Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike are visiting their new client.

“I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Never knew you’re allergic to cats, Strike.”

“I’m not, normally.”

“Maybe there’s too many cats here.”

“How many, did she say?”

“Eighteen.”

“I hope we’re not supposed to investigate the disappearance of a fucking cat?”

“She didn’t specify on the phone.”

“She _did_ specify how many cats she has, though!” Strike sniffed. “D’you have a tissue?”

The elderly woman, their new client, returned to the living room, carrying a tray with teas and biscuits.

“Sorry it took me so long,” she said in her annoyingly singing voice. “Mr. Puffy dropped the teapot, naughty boy.”


	4. Did You Hear That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another ordinary evening at the agency.

“It’s useless.” Strike paused the record. “Let’s just face poor old HairyEar is a jealous lunatic and send him the bill. I can’t waste my life on listening to complete silence.”

“It’s just 36 hours. And even less, if you speed it up.”

Strike pressed ‘play’ again. The record from the bug Barclay installed in their client’s bedroom went on.

“Did you hear that?” Robin said suddenly. “Replay the last twenty seconds.”

They heard a female moan, followed by a male grunt.

“HairyEar is in Norway, right?”

“Yes.”

“Should we tell him the news now or wait till he’s back?"


	5. Are You Finished with Those?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple are enjoying their lunch on their (headcanon alert!) regular weekend getaway. Mild Troubled Blood references ahead!

“Are you still hungry?”

“I’m used to servings twice as big. Are you finished with those?” Strike pointed to Robin's half-untouched plate of fish and chips.

“Since when are you into mushy peas?”

“People change.” He took a chip, before she could stop him, and dipped it into the greenish substance. “I reconsidered my views on them recently.”

“You’re just stealing my food because you’re hungry. It could be anything.”

“That’s not stealing, love, that’s sharing.”

“Did _you_ share with me?”

“You didn’t ask!”

“Oh, sod off, Strike,” Robin pulled her plate closer. “I need energy for driving you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too ominous, I've just tried to squeeze into 100 words :D Feel free to imagine the setting, the circumstances, and what happened before and after!


	6. It's okay, you didn't know

“Pat, could you please arrange an evening off for all of us for tomorrow?”

“Why?” Michelle raised her head. Strike sighed.

“Today’s my birthday. I’d like to celebrate it with all of you.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Happy birthday! I’m sorry, I didn’t bring–”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. We’re going to Tottenham tomorrow, ‘cause tonight I have a late work meeting.”

The late work meeting was to take place, most probably, in his bedroom. The evening of his actual birthday was just for him and Robin. Otherwise he wouldn’t have let her convince him to celebrate with the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an obvious choice, but the prompt goes so good with Strike's birthday!
> 
> Update 30/11/2020: And now there's [a whole fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684647) that evolved from this drabble!


	7. Hold My Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the bad weather as an excuse.

By the time Strike and Robin exited the office, the temperature outside had fallen below zero. As usual, Strike began losing his equilibrium on the slippery pavement. Robin was of no help in her high-heeled boots.

“We need to counterweight each other!” Strike yelled, turning away from the wind. “Hold my hand.”

Holding hands with Robin made the way to Tottenham quite pleasant. It was even more pleasant to notice she didn’t let go of his hand when they entered the pub.

Strike looked down on their enjoined hands and chuckled.

“Do you mind?” Robin asked.

“Not in the slightest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued tomorrow!


	8. Can We Just Stay Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the previous chapter.

Sitting in the pub, getting warmer with every sip of her wine, Robin tried not to think of the inevitable. The warmth of Strike’s palm around hers didn’t help.

It was him who rose from the table first.

“Hate to say it, but it’s almost eleven.”

“Can we just stay here?” Robin asked in a mock-pleading voice. “It’s dreadful outside.”

“I’d appreciate if you’d help me get to Denmark Street. Then you could catch a cab.”

Her face showed little enthusiasm.

“But if you’re keen on staying, you could stay upstairs. With me.”

She smiled radiantly, proving he guessed right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because stop making excuses and get to the point, you two!
> 
> To be continued in Chapter 10.


	9. I Can't Believe You Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's not about Jack, Strike's not always the best uncle in the world. But he tries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the flow of the previous story in order to follow the prompts order.

As they were saying their goodbyes, something unsaid pounded between them. Strike saw it in his sister’s approving look.

“I can’t believe you remembered Luke’s birthday!” Lucy said finally. Strike knew she meant it as a compliment, but it sounded almost like a reproach.

_I didn’t. Until Robin reminded me._

“He’s totally absorbed by this book you gave him. I’ve never seen him actually reading before that!”

_It was Robin’s idea to give Luke that book. She sensed somehow what he’s gonna like. Can’t imagine what I’d be doing without her._

“I’m glad he liked it,” he said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy doesn't have to know, does she?
> 
> In my mind, Robin chose "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", but this could be any decent book, actually!


	10. I Don't Plan to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logical follow-up to Chapters 7&8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thanks to @pools_of_venetianblue and @hobbeshalftail3469 who helped me to make this chapter exactly 100 words by their exsquisite language magic! Teamwork=dreamwork!

Only when Robin closed and locked the door behind them, Strike realised that maybe they were going too far. They’d had just enough alcohol to regret it in the morning.

“It’s so warm here!” Robin declared, discarding her coat and boots. “These boots are _nightmare_. Cuppa?”

“Make yourself at home,” managed Strike, guessing that she was just as nervous.

“In which case,” she whispered, walking up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Robin–” He felt his mouth go dry. “Are you completely sure?”

“First, I am. Second, it was your idea. I don’t plan to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This course of events is so out of character! Real Cormoran and Robin would do anything but this; they would overthink, avoid the awkwardness, regret the lost chances over and over... thankfully we have fan fiction to fix it!


	11. Tell Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike is the best bedtime storyteller. Warning: too much fluffiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is funny: I wrote this drabble two or three days ago, and yesterday there was a discussion on Denmark Street Discord whether Robin and Strike would have kids together. Coincidence?

“Tell me again!”

“Tell you again what?”

“How you met Mummy!”

It was Strike’s turn to put June to bed. Robin, who had just returned from her evening surveillance, listened closely, intrigued to hear what new details would be added this time to their daughter’s favourite bedtime story.

“Okay, but will you close your eyes then?”

Here June was supposed to nod enthusiastically.

“I opened the door, and there she stood, in shining armour–”

“Did she have a horse?”

“Yes, but she left it on the street. It wouldn’t be easy for a horse to go up the stairs.”


	12. We Have to Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Strike's nephew, takes part in a surveillance for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens some time in the future, when Jack is old enough for an internship in the agency, but still young and impulsive. The backstory that didn't fit in the 100 words: their client, Matilda, gave them the keys to her house, where her husband might have brought his mistress while the wife is allegedly away. So they enter the house...

The door opened with a soft click.

“We have to be quiet,” whispered Strike.

“But the house is empty!” Jack protested. It was the first time during his internship that Strike took him on a case.

“This is exactly why. Strange noises in an empty house are suspicious.”

“But you have the permission–”

“Especially,” Strike cut him, “when the house isn’t empty.”

They tiptoed to the living room. Two empty wine glasses stood on the coffee table.

“They didn’t clean up, so they’re still here,” Strike whispered to Jack’s ear. “I’m texting Matilda. She said she’ll handle it herself.”


	13. Do You Believe Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting her parents' home in Masham, Robin has an unpleasant discussion with her mother.

“I want only the best for you, Robin. Do you believe me?”

“I do. But you want what _you think_ is the only best for me.” Robin started getting tired of the discussion with her mother. “There’s no universal best, mum. My best is different than yours.”

“You think it’s better.”

“I think it’s different. You heard me well.”

“This is not exactly a tone you should use with your mother.”

Robin sighed. How many times should she make it clear that she’s no longer a child, that she had chosen her path and is completely, thoroughly satisfied with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued tomorrow!


	14. Don't Look at Me Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 continued.

This had to be sorted out once and for all.

“For once in my life I am happy, free and doing what I love,” Robin almost shouted. “With someone I love.”

There was silence. Linda slowly put her mug on the counter.

“Are you telling me you love _him_?” she asked with an emphasis on the last word. Robin nodded. “Have you already–”

“Slept together? Many times, actually. Don’t look at me like that.”

Linda looked away, her expression illegible.

“This is the best for me, mum,” Robin said in a much quieter voice. “I don’t want anything better.”


	15. I Didn't Mean To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard.

It was 3 a.m. Exhausted after a five-hour surveillance, Strike dreamt of getting home and crashing into bed. He completely forgot Robin was supposed to move into his flat earlier that day, and realised it only when he tumbled into his bedroom and, oblivious, switched on the light.

The strawberry blond head on his pillows moved with a groan.

“What time issit?” he heard.

“Sorry I’ve woken you up, I didn’t mean to,” Strike muttered, switching off the light and turning on his bedside lamp instead.

“You’d be in trouble if you did,” informed the head, disappearing under the covers.


	16. Don't Get Up, I'll Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol-free curry night at Herberts' (guess why!).

“So, would anyone like more tea?” Ilsa inquired. “I’m afraid I’ll have to brew some more. Oggy’s just drunk a gallon.”

“Had to compensate the absence of booze!” Strike protested.

Ilsa lowered her feet on the floor, but Robin was faster.

“Don’t get up, I’ll do it.”

“Bless you, dear,” Ilsa reclined on the sofa again, hand on her already enormous belly. “Though it’d be fair if you got some help from the one who actually drank it.”

“You don’t have to set us up anymore, Ils, we live together,” Strike reminded, getting up, too. “But you’re right, fair’s fair.”


	17. Keep It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Ilsa are meeting up after a case.

As they were getting ready to leave the café, Robin reached into her bag and retrieved a jewelry box.

“Almost forgot – thanks for the necklace. It really suited my persona.”

“No worries,” Ilsa replied. “Did you like it?”

“Venera Halen did,” Robin smiled, remembering how gorgeous her false identity looked in a black dress and Ilsa’s necklace, large pieces of white and red glass on a black string.

“Truth is, I’m not so excited about such kind of jewelry anymore.” Ilsa took the box and slipped it back into Robin’s bag. “Keep it. I think Robin Ellacott fancies it, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by one of my necklaces :D
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be sort of a prequel to this one.


	18. I'm Flattered You're Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days before Chapter 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caveman is the nickname for their highly unpleasant mark whom Robin has to accompany to some high society gala.

“You’re beautiful.” Strike looked at Robin, who stood in front of the mirror in a stunning black dress, her makeup slightly brighter than usual. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Thanks. Give me a hand with this one, please.” She put a necklace around her neck. Strike fastened it, kissing her neck just above the lock.

“Is it one of Caveman’s presents?” he asked, smiling mischievously.

“I’m flattered you’re jealous, but no, I borrowed it from Ilsa. It makes me less me and more Venera, right?”

“It suits _you_ as well,” Strike murmured in her ear. “Good luck tonight.”


	19. I Wasn't Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike discuss the recent drastic change in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the t.w.i.s.t.!

“I can’t believe how much time we wasted, when the right thing was here, under our noses.”

“I wasn’t ready. Not until I felt the time was right.”

“I wasn’t, either. But now it seems unthinkable – how could it be another way?”

“We needed a right moment.”

“Good thing we knew the one.”

“Because you had the courage to jump into the unknown. With me.”

“You have to admit, change isn’t always bad.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

Robin and Strike looked at each other and laughed. Their new and shiny dishwasher was indeed a great addition to their kitchen.


	20. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another strange case at the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thanks in the world go to the amazing bunch at Denmark Street Discord who helped me forge this drabble! Special thanks to @HarrogateBelmont for the idea of a wrestling club as an inappropriate place for the young kid, and to @foreverhalfful for helping me reach the ideal balance between 100 words and maximum information.

Robin frowned, head bent over the case notes. “Something just doesn’t click.”

“Let it go, Robin. Sometimes it’s the best way to find the answer. Or to let the answer find you.” Strike was extremely tired of this absurd case. A woman wanted the agency to prove her ex-husband was taking their son to the wrestling club (“This isn’t a right place for a seven-year-old boy!”). However, several weeks of surveillance bore no result. Whenever the man arrived at the club, he was alone.

“Sorry, I can’t let it go. It sounds as if she made up the whole story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be resolved tomorrow!


	21. Do You Really Mean It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case from the previous chapter is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a tricky one!

“Ms. Cowell? Robin Ellacott speaking.”

“At last! Have you followed him? Is he still taking Ashley to that awful place?”

“Ms. Cowell, please listen. He never took Ashley there.”

“He didn’t? But he told me himself! He showed me pictures! The ones I sent you in the morning.”

“If you sent us those pictures straight away, we would’ve found out earlier.”

“Found out what?”

“It was a prank. The pictures are all photoshopped. He sent them just to annoy you.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Yes. He confirmed it.”

“Arsehole. I’ll make him cover all my expenses on this investigation!”


	22. People Will Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to Chapter 16: a bit of Strellacott banter.

Strike and Robin were heading for their respective surveillances; their ways parted at the entrance to the Tube. Later in the evening, they were invited to curry night at Herberts’ (which was supposed to be alcohol-free, since the long-awaited baby Herbert still resided in mother’s womb).

“See you at seven, then. Please, _please_ don’t be late!” Robin quickly pecked her partner on the lips.

“Ellacott, how can I arrive on time? It will ruin my reputation! People will talk!”

“I’m a sucker for public scandals, as you know, so do me a favour.”

“Make sure there are enough paparazzi.”


	23. I Don't Think So.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa is enthusiastic, Nick is sceptical.

As soon as the door closed behind their guests, Ilsa turned to her husband, her eyes full of excitement.

“Have you seen it?”

“What?”

“Her hand. Her _left_ hand.”

“Didn’t pay much attention, but it seemed perfectly normal. No recent injuries.”

“Oh come on, you know perfectly well what I’m talking about. The ring!”

Nick still didn’t seem impressed.

“They’re engaged!”

“I don’t think so, love. Robin would’ve told you. It’s probably just a ring.”

“Why wear it on the ring finger, then?”

“Anatomically, it’s just as good as any other finger.”

Ilsa exhaled.

“I’m gonna write and ask her.”


	24. I Have the Right to Be Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Chapter 23: Ilsa strikes back!

Just as Strike closed and locked their front door, Robin’s telephone pinged.

**Are you home? It’s pouring here. Ilsa x.**

The moonlight that was coming into their still dark living room together with the street lamp glow, implied that the sky was perfectly clear in their part of London.

**Just got in. No rain here, don’t worry. Thanks for tonight! Rx**

_Ping._

**I have the right to be worried, you’re my guests until you got home! xx  
Btw, your new ring is lovely ;) Is it what I’m thinking about? x**

“I told you she’s gonna notice!” Robin said triumphantly.


	25. Why Did You Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need a reason.

Robin enjoyed the unusual lightness of her head, catching her new reflection in every shop window. Her excitement was marred only by her mother’s reaction to the pictures of her new haircut.

**Why did you do that? Too short for a woman of your age. And these shaved temples! Such a pity.**

_A woman of my age can decide for herself._

**It’s for a case.**

Strike was the only person in her life who wasn’t going to ask any questions. For him, just like for her, “I felt like it and I like the result” was a good enough reason.


	26. Stay Behind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another creepy stakeout for Robin and Barclay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consulted [this](https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoScots) amazing tool to write Barclay's lines (some of its suggestions were a bit too much, though).

The building seemed completely abandoned. Robin felt like in a horror movie, as she and Barclay went down the corridor, their footsteps echoing.

“Why is it always ye an’ me when it comes tae the creepiest places?” Barclay whispered loudly, sweeping his torch’s beam across the walls.

“Strike is worried to send you alone,” answered Robin. “You’re too valuable.”

Barclay stopped abruptly and switched off the torch; Robin almost bumped into him. They heard someone breathing around the corner.

“Stay behind me,” Barclay ordered. “Valuable or no’, but it's ma guts Strike is gaun'ae rip oot if ye get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be continued tomorrow, though I still don't know how!


	27. I'm Trying My Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Chapter 26. TW: implied previous violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this may be too stereotypical, but I like the thought of Sam and Robin saving a woman from a violent abuser.

A woman was handcuffed to a metal loop in the wall. She looked at Robin and Barclay with shocked and hopeful eyes.

“Don’t be afraid,” Robin knelt down beside her. “We’re here to help you.”

The woman nodded. Barclay picked up a key that was lying on the floor just beyond the woman’s reach and started unlocking the handcuffs. The lock was rusty and didn’t give in.

“He’ll be here any moment,” the woman whispered. “He always comes at half past two.”

“’m tryin’ ma best, love,” Barclay winced. “Rob, have ye texted Wardle?”

“They’ll be here in five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	28. How Much Do You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to chapter 27.

Robin threw a blanket over the rescued woman’s shoulders, and the three of them made it to the exit. The woman was too weak to run, but Robin had thoughtfully parked her Land Rover close to the back door.

“How much do you know?” asked the woman. “I’ll tell you everything about him when we get out of here.”

“We’ll have to wait for the police. You’d better tell them,” Robin said. “But even if he arrives before, we won’t let him near.”

“What if he runs?”

“The police have the area covered. Wherever he runs, he’ll run into them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happens next - should I leave it as it is?..


	29. You Don't Have to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Chapter 28. Case solved!

Robin looked at her phone.

“It’s Wardle. They’ve just caught him on the premises. It’s why they’re taking so long.”

“Caught him?” The woman suddenly burst into tears. Robin wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

“It’s alright now. You’re safe. They’ll arrive in a couple of minutes and get us out of here.”

Barclay checked his watch.

“Almost two. Have a lot tae explain tae the wife.”

“You don’t have to stay, Sam,” said Robin. “Take the Land Rover and go home. I’m sure they’ll give me a lift.”

“Ye nuts? Ma wife’s no’ gaun’ae kill me. Strike fuckin’ is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is a potential for a larger fic, where everything will be explained. When I have time... (Ha. Ha. Ha.)


	30. Of Course I Remembered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for the month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is an obvious take! A lot of fluff ahead. 
> 
> Plus, it brings you back to Chapter 1 (unintentionally!), and it's sort of cool!

Robin couldn’t take her eyes off her left hand.

“It fits perfectly. You remembered my size!”

“Of course I remembered!” Strike laughed. “No, in fact, I have no idea what these numbers mean. I just know your hands by heart.”

Thanks to sheer luck and his brilliant eye, Strike had managed to choose a ring that sat on Robin’s third finger as if she was born with it.

“Well, now you have both my hand and my heart.”

He kissed her hand, then leaned in towards her lips.

“Not just them. I’ve won the whole package.”

“You’d better start unpacking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it for November! I can't believe I managed posting every day and in the correct order. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks SO much for reading, for your lovely comments, kudos, help, encouragement, everything! This fandom is the warmest and the sweetest place on the whole internet!
> 
> And of course, thanks again to @hidetheteaspoons for the prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @hidetheteaspoons for the [prompt list](https://thegreendress.tumblr.com/post/633496814955511809/hey-strike-fam-if-you-enjoyed-the-prompts-for)!


End file.
